


I Just Want Your Extra Time and Your Kiss

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BSL, Deaf Character, Deaf Remus Lupin, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: Sirius spots a cute boy on the first day of Uni and becomes interested in finding a way to speak to him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 459





	I Just Want Your Extra Time and Your Kiss

Sirius walked into his first class on his first day on University and was immediately distracted by a very cute boy sitting a few rows down in the lecture hall. He had tawny curls and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. In short, he was fucking adorable and Sirius wanted a reason to speak with him.

“Jamie, do you know that guy?” Sirius asked, pointing him out.

James shook his head. “No idea, mate.”

Sirius sighed wistfully and rested his cheek in his hand, staring at the adorable stranger. As if the guy could sense someone watching him, he turned around and his eyes landed on Sirius. Sirius quickly sat up straight and gave him a friendly wave. A small smile broke out onto the stranger’s face and Sirius couldn’t help but find it lovely. The guy ducked his head down and turned back towards the front.

Sirius spent half the lecture watching his new crush and the other half pretending he wasn’t watching him. He was going to speak to that guy if it was the last thing he did.

***

It had been weeks and Sirius had still not succeeded in speaking to his mystery crush. It seemed like the guy was perpetually late to the lecture, showing up just moments before the class was about to start, or sometimes after it had already started. He also seemed to fly out of there the moment the lecture was done. It made it impossible for Sirius to find time to speak to him or ask him for his number.

It wasn’t until James’ party that Sirius finally got to meet Remus – he had at least managed to learn his name in the proceeding weeks – even though he hadn’t expected Remus to be there. He couldn’t be wholly surprised though seeing as James had invited half the campus to the party. Still it had completely blindsided Sirius to find Remus standing in his living room with a beer in his hand.

Sirius quickly combed his fingers through his hair and walked over. Sirius didn’t normally get nervous around people but he felt something akin to it as he approached Remus. Perhaps it was the length and intensity of his crush that was making his insides do little flips. “Hi, I’m Sirius. I think we have a lecture together.”

Remus bit his bottom lip and shook his head slightly. He brought his hands up and began to say something in sign language that Sirius couldn’t understand.

“Oh shit,” Sirius said, feeling his heart sink a little. He didn’t know any sign language at all. He had finally gotten a chance to speak to Remus and they couldn’t actually communicate with each other. Then Sirius got an idea. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the notes app, starting to type away furiously.

_Hi, I’m Sirius. I think we have a lecture together. Sorry I don’t know sign language._

 _  
_ He passed the phone over to Remus to read and was pleased when Remus started writing back.

**It’s ok. Nice to meet you, Sirius. I’m Remus. I can read lips but I’m not very good at speaking.**

Their fingers brushed as Remus based the phone back and Sirius felt a little shiver pass through him just from the thrill of it.

_I bet that’s not true but if you’re more comfortable I’m fine speaking like this._

Remus read what Sirius had written and gave a slight nod.

**I appreciate it. Thanks.**

_It’s the getting to speak to you at all that I’m interested in._

**Why?**

_You’re cute._

Remus made a face when he read that and rolled his eyes at Sirius.

**You’re ridiculous.**

_Don’t judge me. I have a thing for freckles. And curls. And guys that are taller than me._

**So you’re saying I’m your type?**

_I’m definitely saying you’re my type. Can I have your number?_

**I suppose that would be ok.**

_Maybe a date too while you’re at it?_

**Are you always this forward?**

_I figured I might as well go for broke._

Remus chuckled when he read that and the sound of it surprised Sirius just a bit. His laugh was low and raspy and Sirius desperately wanted to hear it again. He smiled up at Remus and raised an eyebrow at him. “Well?” he asked, holding the phone out for an answer.

Remus took the phone back and quickly typed something. He handed the phone to Sirius and then leaned against the wall, taking a sip of his beer. Sirius quickly glanced down to read Remus’ reply.

**I programmed my number into your phone and I’m free next Saturday. Text me.**

Sirius smiled triumphantly and held the phone against his chest. “I will.”

***

Sirius had spent the entire week leading up to his date with Remus watching every Youtube video he could find on learning BSL. He still was clunky and awkward with his movements but he could sign his own name and a few other things. Although it wasn’t much it felt like a start.

Sirius did his hair and slipped into the well-worn leather jacket he’d had since he was sixteen. He couldn’t help stopping to look at himself in the mirror and make sure he looked good for his first date with Remus. He’d never forgive himself if he looked a mess.

He felt like he had when he’d gotten crushes on guys back in sixth form. Dizzy and light as if he could float away at any moment. He’d never been terribly good at relationships because James was always his priority. But there was something about Remus that made him want to put in a little extra effort, even if that meant learning an entire new language. He had learned French easily enough as a kid. It couldn’t be that difficult to go from being bilingual to trilingual could it?

Sirius quickly texted Remus to let him know he was on his way and grabbed the keys to his bike. It was just a short walk across campus to the housing Remus lived in but Sirius wanted to take his bike. There were only a few more months he could ride it before having to put it in storage for the winter. Besides, he knew he looked cool on the bike and he was aiming to impress.

When he pulled up in front of Remus’ building, he pulled his helmet off and shook his hair out. Remus was already sitting on the steps waiting for him and noticed his little display. He smiled warmly as he descended the steps towards Sirius.

‘Hello’ he signed and Sirius copied him.

Sirius’ hand movements were unsure as he tried to sign to Remus. ‘Hello Remus. You look beautiful.’

Remus blushed and played with one of his curls. ‘You also beautiful.’

Sirius grinned and made a fist, putting his thumb in the bottom and then pulling it out, doing the sign he learned for shit. Remus laughed and Sirius felt his chest puff up with pride at having caused it. He pulled out his phone and quickly shot Remus a text.

_So I think I’ve pretty much exhausted all the knowledge I learned off Youtube. Don’t be too disappointed in me._

Remus shook his head and started typing back.

**You did well. I can teach you some more if you’d like.**

_Yes please. Where would you like to go?_

**On that thing?**

_What’s wrong with my bike?_

**Never been on one. Will it be safe?**

_I’m not in the habit of injuring cute boys on the first date. I’ll be careful._

**I’m not sure that was a reassuring as you meant it.**

_Remus. Look at how beautiful my face is. Do you think I would risk messing it up?_

**Are you always this humble?**

_We can walk if you’re that nervous. But I promise you’ll be safe no matter what._

****

Remus chewed his bottom lip for a moment, shuffling his feet awkwardly. After debating with himself, he brought his phone back up and began typing something. Sirius waited with bated breath to receive the message.

**Do you have another helmet?**

Sirius grinned and pulled his spare out of his bag, handing it over to Remus. Remus put it on and then swung his leg over the bike, coming to rest behind Sirius. He put his arms around Sirius’ waist to hold onto him and Sirius couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier.

With no idea where he was going, Sirius kicked off and sped off down the street, making sure not to go too fast for fear of scaring Remus. He had a feeling this was Remus’ first time on a motorcycle and was just being a good sport. Sirius wanted to make sure he had a good time on their date so maybe he would get another one.

He finally pulled up in front of a diner that he and James usually went to on morning they were hungover as fuck. He knew the food was good there and it was more casual. Parking the bike, he let Remus get off first, stumbling slightly on unsure feet. Sirius reached out and steadied him and Remus shot him a grateful smile before doing the sign for ‘thank you’.

When they sat down at the table, they both pulled out their phones so they could talk to each other. Sirius couldn’t wait until he could speak BSL better so they could speak properly to each other. It felt important.

The waitress came over and Remus pointed to what he wanted on the menu so Sirius could order it for him. Sirius got pancakes and sausage since they served breakfast all day while Remus got soup and a sandwich.

Once their menus had been cleared away, Sirius put his hand in the middle of the table palm up. He wiggled his fingers a little in an invitation and Remus blushed slightly before taking his hand.

**Difficult to type like this.**

_Don’t care. Tell me about yourself._

**What do you want to know?**

_What kind of movies do you like?_

**The kind with subtitles.**

_Very funny._

Remus chuckled and gave Sirius’ hand a squeeze.

**I prefer books. Conan Doyle, Douglas Adams, Neil Gaiman, Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde. I’m kind of a nerd.**

_But a very cute nerd._

**Please stop making me blush.**

_I like it when you blush. I’d like to kiss you._

**Not here. People will see.**

_So?_

**After food. Maybe.**

Sirius sat back in the booth and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Remus challengingly. Remus met his gaze with an amused grin on his lips. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and enjoyed that they were able to communicate non-verbally even after knowing each other for such short a time.

Remus grabbed his phone and texted something quickly, not breaking eye contact with Sirius. Sirius felt his phone buzz on the table and he grabbed it.

**I’m not snogging you in public so you can just stop giving me bedroom eyes.**

_I didn’t actually know I was doing that._

**Sure you didn’t.**

_Maybe those are just my normal eyes._

**You’re so full of it.**

Remus waited until he had Sirius’ attention and did the sign for shit. Sirius barked out a laugh and found Remus smiling in return. He really was having an amazing time with Remus despite the fact that he couldn’t sign very well. He had thought maybe things would get awkward but they’d found ways to talk to each other and keep up the conversation.

Their food finally came and they ate in a companionable silence. Sirius texted Remus to ask how his food was and Remus assured him it was good. Sirius might have eaten his food a bit quickly because he wanted to get outside and finally get a kiss from Remus. However he couldn’t make Remus eat faster and it was wholly frustrating.

When the check came, Sirius quickly threw down enough notes for the bill and the tip before grabbing Remus’ hand and tugging him outside. He did the sign for kiss, bringing his fingers together and mouthing the word for Remus. It was one of the few he’d made sure to learn before the date. Remus chuckled and shook his head before tugging Sirius forward by his jacket and capturing his lips.

Remus’ lips were soft and Sirius moaned appreciatively at finally getting the kiss he’d been craving since first seeing Remus in the lecture hall weeks ago. He put his arms around Remus’ neck and held onto him, drinking him in greedily. When Remus broke the kiss to finally breathe, Sirius took the opportunity to press kisses to the freckles on the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks. Remus huffed out a breath in amusement as if he knew exactly what Sirius was doing.

Sirius pulled back and swiped his finger across his chin, doing the sign for boyfriend, the other one he’d made sure to learn before the date. He pointed to Remus and then did the sign again. Remus bit his bottom lip and nodded emphatically. Sirius beamed at him and stepped forward back into Remus’ warmth. He closed the distance between them and hugged Remus tightly. He would continue to close the distance until they could talk without phones and without barriers, just the two of them.


End file.
